Un día más
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Alguien como él no merecía vivir ni sobrevivir, pero Barry Allen le mostrará que todo eso era una mentira que no merecía ser creída.


Un líquido amargo, casi ácido, subía por su garganta en ese momento. No quería ver lo que pasaba justo fuera de ese armario donde su madre le pidió esconderse, no quería ver como perdía lo único que había tenido durante sus cortos 10 años de vida. Solo escuchaba el llanto de la mujer que estaba de rodillas ante un hombre con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de payaso, _quizás desde ese momento los odiaría_.

Uno, dos, tres disparos y todo quedó en silencio. Incluso no notó el momento en que contuvo tan fuerte la respiración para que no lo vieran, para no correr el mismo destino que su progenitora. Durante la siguiente hora escuchó cómo sacaban cosas de la casa, para después llevárselas y no regresar.

Entonces, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie más vendría, fue que salió del armario y se lanzó sobre su madre, la movió por los hombros y la llamó con insistencia, sin lograr nada, solo viendo como la sangre se secaba en su rubio cabello y sus ojos apagados ya no lo miraban, no tenían vida.

-Oliver-dijo alguien tomándolo por los hombros y tirándolo hacia atrás, para alejarlo de la escena y dejar que los forenses hicieran su trabajo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó batallando por soltarse del policía, sin embargo no lo lograba, no conseguía volver hasta ella.

_Y nunca más estaría cerca de mamá, nunca más vería su sonrisa._

El día en que le dijeron que no iría con su padre a vivir, sintió un alivio que sorprendió al hombre que lo tenía bajo su tutela. Nunca antes le gustó vivir con él, mucho menos ahora que su madre no estaba, sin embargo, todo eso tendría una _consecuencia._

-Oliver Queen-dijo Quentin Lance mirando los papeles en sus manos y notando que el niño se veía casi indiferente ante lo que le decía-tu padre no te quiere recibir, esa es la verdad y decidió que no tendrías nada de su herencia, lamento decirte que todos los bienes de tu madre pasaron a manos de él.

-¿Qué?-dijo en un hilo de voz y al fin mirando al hombre, quien notó que los ojos azules se aguaban.

-Te acaba de dejar sin nada, si no tienes más familiares tendrás que ir a un centro de menores hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad-dijo de forma firme y sin creer que enviaría a uno de esos lugares al compañero de escuela y mejor amigo de sus hijas.

-Gracias, señor-dijo poniéndose de pie y teniendo el porte de Robert Queen, mismo hombre que lo rechazaba en ese momento a través de un papel enviado con su abogado.

-Oliver, podemos llamar a algún otro…

-Señor, no tengo más familia, no insista-dijo de forma firme, imitando los gestos de su madre.

-Bien, entonces te derivaremos a un centro de adolescentes-suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie-Oliver, si me necesitas puedes… - le entregó una tarjeta y el rubio la recibió en silencio, grabando a fuego ese número en su mente.

-Gracias, señor-murmuró mostrando su mano y resignándose al destino que tendría.

_Cuatro años después_.

Nadie debería ingresar a esos lugares, nadie debería vivir aterrado durante sus más tiernos años de adolescente, cuando todos pensaban en su primer amor o en cómo escapar a una fiesta, nadie debería cuidar sus espaldas para _sobrevivir_ _un día más._

-Creo que nadie te ha dicho que estás en mi lugar, Queen-dijo un chico más alto y empujándolo de la mesa del pequeño comedor.

-No lo estoy-susurró levantándose del suelo en el momento que un mousse de chocolate escurría por su espalda.

-Creo que alguien debería enseñarte tu lugar-dijo el mismo chico golpeando sus costillas con una patada.

Nunca antes había sufrido un dolor físico como el de las costillas rotas, un hombro salido y un pie fracturado. No supo en qué momento ingresaron los paramédicos y se lo llevaron al hospital. Después de cuatro años, el centro de menores no era para él, no era un sitio seguro._ Ningún lugar lo era._

Por segunda vez estaba frente a Quentin Lance, ya no era el niño de diez, sino que un muchacho de 17 años, que había entrado a robar a un supermercado. Sin embargo, él no hizo eso, solo quería comer algo y al no tener para pagarlo salió corriendo, nunca quiso robar.

-Oliver, jamás pensé que te convertirías en esto, no es el ejemplo que tu madre te dio-dijo de forma suave, pero fue como si clavaran una daga en su pecho.

-_Mamá_-susurró conteniendo las lágrimas y el aire, no quería ni pensar cómo lo miraría ella desde donde estuviera, porque su mente aún insistía en que ella se había ido al cielo y estaría mirándolo, cuidando de él.

-Oliver, tendré que enviarte a la correccional, y cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad no será un centro como ese, sino que la cárcel, si es que no es algo distinto.

-Señor, tengo hambre-dijo tratando de levantarse de la silla y cayendo hacia atrás debido a los grilletes en manos y pies.

-¿Hace cuánto no comes?-dijo Quentin haciendo un gesto hacia el _espejo _tras él, y a los segundos entró otro policía-gracias-dijo el hombre acercando un vaso de café con un sandwich al rubio.

-Señor, no quiero su caridad.

-No puedes trabajar y estabas robando, quisiera saber cómo te mantuviste hasta hoy sin que nadie te encontrará en años, desde que escapaste del hospital después de que te fracturas casi por completo en una pelea.

-Me ayudaron-susurró pensando en la chica rubia de lentes que le llevaba comida después de hacer sus deberes de la escuela. Sólo recordaba que ella tenía un nombre muy similar a la _felicidad_.

-No siempre habrá alguien para hacerlo-dijo el hombre quitándole las esposas de las manos para que pudiera comer.

-Señor, no es necesario…-susurró sin quitar la vista del emparedado que le tendía.

-Siempre es necesario que nos ayuden, por eso te enviaré a ciudad Central, no permitiré que estés en este lugar un día más-dijo de forma seria y llenando unos papeles-te llevarán a un reformatorio por tres meses, luego estarás por las tuyas en esa ciudad. Te estaré enviando dinero, que es el que te corresponde por ser menor de edad y…

-No es necesario-dijo empujando el café y emparedados lejos de él-por favor envíeme allá y deshágase de mi como ha querido desde el primer momento que estuve frente a usted-murmuró firmemente y poniéndose de pie.

-Oliver, por favor…-suspiró viendo en él a sus hijas, sobre todo a Sara, quien estaba en una época rebelde y no quería obedecer a sus padres.

-Señor, Lance, gracias por todo, pero no es necesario-no agregó nada más y mostró sus manos para que pusiera las esposas de vuelta en ellas.

_No pasarían más de dos años antes de que supiera que el policía murió en un fuego cruzado en ciudad Starling, lo que dejaría a dos jóvenes huérfanas y a Oliver más desvalido que nunca, porque nadie fue capaz de tenderle una mano como Quentin Lance._

-Una vez un amigo me habló del hijo abandonado de Robert Queen, no creí en sus palabras. Pero veo que decía la verdad-suspiró el hombre delante de él-soy el detective Joe West, sé que eres Oliver Queen y que a tus 30 años solo te has dedicado a _sobrevivir_. Sé que no tienes un hogar ni con qué comer, que te has dedicado a buscar trabajo y has _fracasado_, que has _intentado_ surgir en la vida, pero sigues _cayendo_.

-No tiene idea-dijo el hombre con una barba y cabello demasiado largo para alguien de su edad, tenía una cicatriz en su cuello, la que terminaba en uno de sus hombros, aunque con esa polera de cuello redondo no lograba ver el final.

-Sé más de lo que crees, muchacho. Tengo un hijo que casi tiene tu edad y pudo haber tenido el mismo destino, pero tuvo un guía, quizás no el mejor, pero hoy es un hombre de bien.

-Créame, que su hijo no es ni parecido a lo que soy-murmuró mirando hacia un lado y sintiendo el dolor de sus muñecas por tenerlas tanto tiempo en sus espaldas con los grilletes..

-Es posible, pero si él pudo superar algo tan desastroso, tú también. Siempre hay una oportunidad.

-Que no se le olvide que asesine a esa anciana y les robe todo lo que tenían.

-Eso había pensado cuando te encontré en la escena y debí dispararte-dijo notando que solo había rasguñado la pierna izquierda del rubio.

-Y así fue-dijo seriamente y bajando la mirada.

-No, Oliver, no fue así-dijo seriamente-encubres a alguien, lo sé porque las cámaras de seguridad muestran cuando intentaste reanimar el cuerpo de la mujer y ayudaste al hombre a salir de la casa incendiándose.

-Suena a un héroe, créame que se equivoca-dijo sin levantar la mirada y tirando de sus manos, de algún modo el dolor calmaba la tristeza que cada día lo embargaba, quizás por ello sus muslos y antebrazos tenían tantas marcas de cuchillas y otros elementos afilados que había usado para cortarse, para _darse alivio._

-Eres un hombre bueno, Oliver, y eso es difícil de ver hoy en día, por eso te daré una oportunidad-dijo suave y caminando hasta él para soltar los grilletes de sus manos.

-Señor West, no…-pero sintió que las esposas cayeron al suelo-gracias-murmuró tirando la silla atrás y poniéndose de pie de una vez.

-Tienes esta dirección-dijo dándole una tarjeta-ahí te cortaran el cabello y la barba, te darán ropa y todo lo necesario, pero diles que vas a nombre de Joe West. Luego, ve a este otro sitio y ahí te darán trabajo.

-Es más de lo que debería hacer por mí.

-Lo hago, porque Quentin creía en ti y él querría que te ayudará-dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta-ahora, haz las cosas bien, tienes todo un camino por delante.

Si dijera que salió del edificio de policía de ciudad Central sintiéndose como un hombre nuevo y bien consigo mismo, mentiría. Porque una mujer murió estando él presente, porque todo fue mal cuando intentó defender a esa pareja que era asaltada cuando buscaba algo para comer, para seguir _sobreviviendo._

Sin embargo, hizo caso al detective y decidió ir a la barbería boutique, donde lo ayudaron con su apariencia y ropa, le dijeron que podrían darle tres tenidas de ropa a medida. Él simplemente aceptó, todo era cortesía de Joe West, no sabía cómo pagaría todo eso.

Decidió que algún día volvería a ciudad Starling y enfrentaría a su padre, porque la imagen que le daba su reflejo en ese espejo era la de un hombre empoderado y exitoso, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su vida hasta ese minuto, aunque estaba decidido a hacer algo por ello. Era un hombre delgado y de espalda ancha, sin músculos y con facciones marcadas, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Debido al trabajo de esos especialistas había quedado así, cambiado y, _tal vez_, con un futuro.

Cuando salió se encaminó a la otra dirección que le había dado Joe, sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar no supo si entrar. Era una cafetería, no tenía idea de cómo manipular nada en su vida, menos sabría cómo manejar una cafetera o preparar algo. Todo eso lo hacía sentir _miserable_, eso diría si tuviera que definir su vida en una sola palabra.

Pero no era el caso realmente, _a pesar de todo _no se sentía miserable por lo que había vivido. Al contrario, estaba agradecido de respirar un día más ¿sus razones? Ninguna que pudiera parecer válida al mundo, sin embargo, si miraba a los últimos acontecimientos y las personas que lo ayudaron, podría dar las gracias, quizás tenía algo de positivo por el recuerdo de su madre: _jamás odies, aunque el mundo te dé la espalda. Ama cada día aunque estés en la miseria._

Al parecer, ella sabía que lo dejaría solo, porque fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que esos hombres ingresaran a su hogar y la asesinaran, quizás el destino era demasiado cruel al hacerle todo aquello.

Y sin saber cómo, al hablar con la chica morocha que se presentó como Iris West, al parecer hija de Joe, quien amablemente le dijo que lo contrataría y que su sitio sería servir mesas y si aprendía, preparar el café para los clientes.

-No sé mucho de esto, Iris-dijo con una mueca al momento que la chica le entregó la máquina de las tarjetas-nunca he utilizado una-eso ocurrió el tercer día de trabajo y la morena se dio cuenta de que debía dejarlo tras las máquinas.

-No te preocupes, ya aprenderás-dijo con una sonrisa cansada y sin saber si eso era cierto.

Los días pasaron y se dio cuenta de que se le daba mejor preparar las bebidas, era algo más mecánico y que no requería muchos pasos, al menos para él. También comenzó a servir los pasteles en los platos y calentar los distintos sandwichs, tal vez no era tan ineficiente como pensó.

-Oliver, hoy… ¡Barry!-gritó la morena corriendo hacia la puerta, donde había ingresado un chico delgado y castaño, quien se veía golpeado y se desmayó en los brazos de la morena, al instante Oliver corrió hasta ellos y tomó al muchacho en sus brazos, se sentía tan ligero, por suerte él había ganado fuerzas con el paso de los días, o las _semanas, _para ser más exactos.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital-dijo la joven asustada.

-Cierra el café-dijo notando que faltaba una media hora para abrir-lo llevaré a la parte de atrás, llama una ambulancia-murmuró al momento que se llevaba a Barry al lugar donde él tenía su pequeña habitación, solo consistía en una cama que estaba en un rincón de la bodega.

Al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta de que el problema era la contusión en su cabeza, justo en la parte de atrás, seguramente había estado en una pelea o asalto. Sin embargo, sintió algo tibio en su abdomen al momento que se separó de él y vio la sangre que había salido del castaño, aunque los años pasados en el reformatorio y en la calle no eran en vano, por eso tomó un trapo y limpió la zona, al ver que seguía saliendo presionó.

No supo en qué momento llegaron unos paramédicos y Joe, todos preguntando qué había sucedido, sin embargo, solo atinó a moverse a un lado y ver con terror la furia en el rostro del detective.

-Qué le hiciste, Oliver-decía conteniendose de golpearlo.

-Papá, Barry entró al café y se desplomó, no tenemos idea de qué le pasó-dijo la morena viendo como los paramédicos se llevaban a su amigo.

-Voy con ellos-susurró el detective y se marchó junto a la ambulancia.

-Oliver, mi papá…-dijo la morena acercándose a él, quien miraba la sangre en las mantas de su pequeña cama.

-Sabe que soy un delincuente, obvio que cree que le hice eso a tu amigo, yo pensaría lo mismo-dijo mirando el suelo y empuñando las manos.

-Está asustado e iba a culpar a cualquiera-dijo ella tomando una de sus manos, pero él rehusó el gesto.

-Es mejor que abras el café, te ayudaré-murmuró caminando al baño para lavar sus manos y cambiar su ropa.

Sin tener nada que ver, había arruinado las cosas con Joe West. Al parecer, ese tal Barry, era mucho más importante de lo que pensaba. No se parecía al detective. _Quizás por qué lo cuidaba_.


End file.
